The Bloody Hound's Mistress
by Lilysofheaven
Summary: A swooning mistress, her life, and her hound of a vampire servant it will tie into with the original vampnite characters in a few chapters don't worry. M for language and medium lemons! Tell me what ya think please!
1. Continuous Payback

Skipping to class was the regular thing for this un-regular girl here in the Magdalene Order dorms. She drank, she ate, learned, sassed, and got detentions. Loads, of detentions.

Detentions that stuck her with the most annoying, gloating son of a bitch that she'd ever met. Unfortunately, she could do nothing about it; this particular SOB, yes particular since this school held many, just happened oh so _coincidently _happened, to be the one she unintentionally was the mistress of.

"Oh, Catherine-chan!"

"…" _'Oh shit he found me even before I got to detention… damn... bastard why did I ever go to that freakin— '_

"OH, CATHERINE-SA-MA!"

Wheeling around to face the in-coming tornado, "SHUT UP! For the love of God! We're in freaking America not Japan! Get it through your head you prehistoric son of a vampire's bitc-"

"Catherine Tyler Rose! I will not have you screaming atrocities at the top of your lungs in this cathedral's campus! Know your place!" Raged a nun, not far from this very scene.

"Sorry Sister Clarie." _'Why that arrogant dick!' Smirking like he just stole a freaking vial of blood from the council's… oh no you don't, don't smirk at me you SOB!'_

Leaning down the smirking SOB appeared behind this anger-struck girl, possessively licked her earlobe that displayed a single half crescent diamond, and whispered in the sexist voice imaginable, "Payback bitch-sama," And pecked slyly her on the neck. It would have almost felt lovingly if she didn't hate this guy's guts.

And with that, our somewhat antagonist SOB vanished from the scene, probably off to hunt down some poor homeless people, leaving the poor bitch-sama to purposely, and continuously hit her head against the marble wall until it bled down her front.

She walked across the campus still feeling her blood slide down the side of her cheek until she reached the campus's safety gate.

She scaled the gate and landed with ease on the other side, eyeing the glowing red dots that started to appear triumphantly. She smiled a crocked smile, pulled out her water bottle and drank from it.

Wiping her lips with her sleeve, she positioned herself for attack and threw the empty bottle to her left, watching it melt beside a pair of very close red dots.

Again she positioned herself, this time for defense, realizing how far her revenge had dug her.

"Heh. Double payback you narcissistic SOB." She said, before let out a very high, loud, practiced scream.

**Slow but sweet, but what the hell? I never enjoy writing stories if people aren't into them, so what's the point of writing um right? And I also love to keep the prologues short but sweet ne? coz they hardly give you guyz anything, but also give you a lot to think about! Plz review so I know if anyone is interested to see what I have planned for this story. And oh, fans of my other GHOST HUNT story, it is being put on hold for a mass of reasons k? At the LATEST I'll have updated by June 10****th****, because that's the last day of school.**


	2. Keeping Up Appearances

Keeping up appearances

"Gasp!.. huff.. huff….. Dammit!" A wide-eyed man currently sitting upright in his bed clutched his head, feeling the sweat pour down from his brow. He shifted his hand over his mouth to cover the sound of his pants and glanced out the huge ornate window of the third tower in the Magdalene Order dorms.

The moon was out tonight, luscious and hypnotizing as ever, causing his wine colored irises to swim with red. Moonlight was shinning through the window and fell upon the turn-of-the-century furniture.

"Hmmmmm… Kisho…..!"

Startled, the young man looked down with wide eyes; he didn't remember anyone else in the bed when he had settled down that night. Looking down, the girl beside him continued to groan and whimper in her sleep and repeated tapped her left forefinger on the bed in rounds of seven that matched her quickened breathes getting increasingly faster. Relieved, Kisho lay back down and took the girls hand in his, unfolding the rest of her unconsciously clenched fingers and cradling them in his.

The girl immediately reacted; her breathing slowed to its regular pace, her forefinger stopped tapping and her hand clenched almost painfully around his. Her body itself also tried to get closer, seeking her sanctuary.

He waited, using his other hand to stroke her hair gently, until she was comfortable. Looking upon her with saddened, lonely eyes.

"It's alright... Kisara…. It's alright… I won't let them get you… I will never let them touch you."

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

"Catherine-sama."

"…"

"Sigh." It was now exactly half past nine, and the girl beside him had yet again missed the early, breakfast, and class bells. This girl was hopeless. The man just sat there gazing upon his sleeping mistress. Anyone looking through the window would just infer that this man was still half asleep, talking to himself. When in reality, he was arguing with himself about what to do about this sleeping girl.

"_Bucket of cold water to the head that'll get her up."_

"No."

"_Hmm… Poking? Jabbing? Tickling?" _His mind raged on and on about the possibilities that he had already tried in the past hour, until-

"Ah! That's what it has come down to eh Catherine-chan? Alright I'll give you five, does that sound fair?"

"…" The maiden ever so gracefully rolled to the farthest side of the bed, not because she wasn't asleep, but since her body recognized danger so well, it reflexively got out the way.

The young man chuckled. "Cute…" He whispered as he crawled his way over to her; eyes now blazing with excited determination, "Come on Catherine-sama…"

The girl continued to roll away, only to find that the bed was only so wide. THUNK! Though this did not wake her. Kisho let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes. Now this was just becoming annoying. Letting out a growl, he threw off the bed sheets, swung his legs over the bed and stood up, stretching, then heading for ht bathroom.

Once in the sickly floral bathroom, he turned the tub flfull blast on cold water. From there, he proceeded back into the bedroom mumbling as he went about vampire characteristics. He stopped in front of the girl, now lying eagle spread out on the floor. He stared at her for a moment contemplating on if he really should do what he was about to do. Deciding it would probably be considered as triple payback, he just smirked and picked the girl up, removing her robe, which she apparently had fallen asleep in.

Carrying her haphazardly, and accidentally bonking her head on the bathroom doorway, he decided yes, he would carry out his plan.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

"No, Sister Clarie I don't think that Sister Catherine attended breakfast, and I'm not sure that she will attend classes, so why don't _I_ go check on her??" stammered a very anxious looking girl.

"Oh I don't think so. Sister Emily. I myself will check on her."

"Bu-But!"

"Yes?" Answered Sister Clarie, eyeing the now fearful looking girl. She was obviously hiding something. Especially since she had flung herself in front of Sister Catherine's dorm door. "Would you like to tell me something? Or would you like to get out of my way?"

"Um well, you see, Sister Catherine didn't feel that well last night, and I don't want you to get whatever she might have so-"

"More the reason for me to check on her." And with that, Sister Clarie swept Sister Emily away from the door and entered the dorm. And to her surprise, she found no one. Turing on the now whimpering Sister Emily she yelled, "CATHERINE TYLER ROSE!!"

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Birds flew past the stained window of the bedroom accompanied by a loud screaming noise. Kisho peeked his head out of the bathroom. "…the hell?"

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

"Oooohhhh when I get my hands on that girl- I swear- I never thought she'd be this dimwitted- she never learns does she-I thought we had sorted this issue out- I thought I had made it clear that skipping classes- Oh and that time she went to the cemetery- and brought that _thing_ with her-" Sister Clarie's mumbled ratings continued as she strode out into the daylight cutting across the grass, heading for the headmaster's office. Once there, she opened the door covered with exquisite carvings of crosses, and rushed in.

"Headmaster! I swear if you don't do something about that girl - Oh my, I'm sorry sir I wasn't excepting you to-"

"Neither was I but apparently I was supposed to." The headmaster, not far in his years, eyed Sister Clarie from over his desk, and past his three beautiful visitors. Sister Clarie gasped, not knowing what to make of the situation; thus she stammered.

"Um-how-uhh-but-I- you not-well-able-here-??"

Sighing the headmaster got up and gestured Sister Claire to a chair, who was still awe stroke by her company.

"These men here have come for Sister Catherine. You know this one, Kuran Kaname? He was the one to graciously leave the sister in our care. The others are Hanabusa Aido and Kain."

The one called Aido licked his lips and took Siser Clarie's hand and kissed it carefully, looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry we gave you a fright Sister."

Having trouble annunciating, Sister Calrie managed to leak out some audible noises. "Oh no! Sorry for my rudeness, I was just surprised was all! Hehhehe, you see I wasn't well, you know,-"

"Expecting us this early?"

"Yes, Kaname. We thought we still had time to-" The Headmaster tried.

"Teach her more ways of killing vampires? To mold her mind into believing that she isn't an important role in a vampire's society?" Kanme raised his eyebrows at the now stiff headmaster.

"Kaname. You left her here, full well knowing that we might not give her back. Just because you kept that other poor girl in your sight doesn't mean you can keep this one as well! She is different from Yuuki! She-"

"What? Headmaster I left here with the impression that we were on the same side. As you don't know since you cut our connections, Yuuki has already awoken and its high time for Kisara to as well-"

"NO! How dare you! What about Catherine? That poor girl wll be eaten by her other half! If you think that we'll just let you take her and kill the girl that we know now, then you are surly mistaken! You know what, I'm glad that she went to the Sacred Ground six months ago! I always thought that it was foolish which it was, but still! At least she has some protection from the likes of you! I-"

"Sister Clarie that is enough! I think these men understand where you stand, and there is no point in furthering your rebuttal especially if you are endangering her further!" The headmaster now not so calmly responded over the suspicious glances he was getting.

"Sacred Ground did you say? And what did she do there, Sister Clarie I would so like to know –" Kaname was abruptly cut off by a high pitched scream.

"KISHO! You narcissistic idiot! What the HELL were you thinking! I told you that I'd get up when I'd get up! And now I forbid you to ever get near the bathroom faucet ever again! If you think that dumping me into a tub full of freaking cold water was the polite way to make me up, you are destined to meet God sooner than usual!"

Five shocked faces watched as a shivering and dripping wet girl fell into the room, followed by a teen looking very happy with himself even with a bright red hand mark on the side of his face. The girls stomped up to the headmaster's desk oblivious to everything else and with one swift movement pointed violently with her whole arm into Kisho's smirking face.

"Headmaster, please do something about HIM. I don't know how much longer I can tolerate his presence. I swear that if you don't do something that I will turn him into a cat."

About now, Ksiho's face had fallen significantly, and cleared his throat a couple times, being the only one to notice their company.

""Aahh, Kisara it's been awhi-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP KISHO! I SWEAR YOU CALL ME THAT ONE More time a-and you w-w-will be- umm - sorry. ummm…ops…heh heh heh..crap…" Noticing that Kisho wasn't the one you had spoken to her she froze in her place, and stared at Kaname Kuran, assuming that she must look like an imbecile.

"Hah, WELL! Isn't this a coincidence! Sister Catherine, we were just talking about you! Um, these men here would like to have a word with you, here's Kuran and the Hanabusas-"

The headmaster was immediately interrupted by a throaty growl that was admitted from Kisho's chest, as he understood the meaning of the name "Kuran". Kisho proceeded to grab Sister Catherine around the waist and positioned himself in between her and the three vampires.

"Kuran, You bastard, there is no way in hell you're getting her this time."

"Kaname's eyes narrowed, then widened at the site of rosary around Kisho's neck. "Well, I'm sure you will, especially with that dog tag around your neck. You don't even have fangs any more do you? What should I except that you will do? Growl at me until my ears bleed? Please Kisho, I thought you to be much stronger than that. So strong as to once be claimed as the purest of the purebloods?"

Kisho merely laughed at Kanme's taunt and swiftly with one hand covered Sister Catherine's wide eyes, taking her right hand in his other, placing it on the rosary around his neck; which was increasingly beginning to get tighter.

"Oh no, Kuran, I'm sorry, if it only were that easy. No, I plan to do much more."

All throughout the Order a sound-barrier breaking explosion was heard.


End file.
